Big Changes
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: hey guys this is my first hp fic. Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione the two most obvious couples, but not everything goes to plan for Harry and Ginny. please review flamers accepted this once


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey this is my first hp fic I'm not really an expert on Harry potter but I have read books one-five and I've seen the films so please bear with me as the chapters may be short XxX

Big changes

Chapter one : after school

"hey what do we have next" a scruffy sixteen year old Ron Weasly asked his best friend of five years who was looking at his timetable as heartedly as watching paint dry on a dull day, "snape followed by double Trelawney aren't we lucky" Harry said sarcastically.

Ron groaned as he looked over Harry's shoulder to make sure he wasn't lying, "what don't you believe me" Harry questioned but it was no use Hermione Granger had just walked in the room their girl friend who was smarter than most of the teachers at Hogwarts and was very pretty in Ron's eyes , she walked towards them looking directly at Ron Harry had no idea how his friends felt about each other he was as clueless as Neville Longbottom in this case, " Ron, Ron, RON" Harry shouted trying to get his attention but it was no use he was in a daze, he eventually had to smack him in the face to tell him they had to go to class.

They were unfortunate enough to have both teachers in on the last week of school usually it was just a doss week where no homework especially being told to write two pieces of parchment on the meaning of dreams in your life. They made their way back to the common room to get to work on the dreams essay which was due in the following day, they wrote that it was very significant in their life to dream of a shoe because you learn about different makes.

After this Harry told Ron he was going to take a trip to Hagrid's hut and Ron made his way back up to their bedrooms which was empty as it was only five o' clock, looking around him there was nothing else to do but study even though he had done his OWLS, he decided it was never too late to study up, that was until Hermione entered the room, "hey Ron whatcha doing" she asked, he looked up from his book she was wearing a pair of jeans and tight zip up hoodie top , Ron shook his head "nothing, what are you doing up here" she sat down beside him "just had nothing to do I was just wondering weather you'd like to do anything "hey wait how did you get up here there's a spell on these stairs isn't there" she looked at him, nothing prepared them for what thy did next, they leaned in closer and closer, their lips met and it felt as if they had electricity running through them, they decided to take it further when Ron began unzipping Hermione's top to reveal her bright pink bra they kissed until they were naked, as Ron plunged his way inside of her he could hear her groaning in pleasure looking into her eyes he realised he loved her.

Time passed as the two of them lay in Ron's now messy bed being enclosed with draping curtains which covered everything up, Hermione was soundly asleep on Ron's chest as her lay there with his goofy smile spread all over his face.

The sounds of the first people coming in startled Ron to wake Hermione up "Hermione quick get under the covers" she woke up startled but did what he said, he could hear the faint voices of Seamus and Harry drawing closer and closer he lay there in panic but stayed still all the while not daring to say a word " yeah so I'll see you later Seamus" he could hear Harry's voice right behind him "yeah thanks for helping me with the patronas" Seamus called back.

Looking around Harry decided he had nothing better to do than go to bed, as he pulled the drapes around his bed his mind filled of the events of the day and what really happened when he said he was going to Hagrid's Hut. As the rest of the Gryffindor students made their way into their beds each in turn pulling the drapes and falling into a slumber , Hermione crept her way out of the room and back to the girl's dormitory full of dreamful heads she crept over to her bed and pulled her own drapes and quickly falling into a slumber.

Sorry so short

Please review


End file.
